


Hannibal Is Water

by SonakuraNyria



Series: Hannibal Is... [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Poetry of Sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonakuraNyria/pseuds/SonakuraNyria





	

Hannibal is water.

Hannibal submerged me into every body of water that trailed across our path. 

The river that seduces me, is the gathering of sirens at Hannibal's command.

They control my body as I am carried into the waves by their song. 

What transpires of serenity when I slip into the river is as the sound of rain that pattern. 

Hannibal says the rain represents God's tears as he weeps for humanity. Ashamed of what he's created. 

It rained that day when you left me, Hannibal, soaked in a pool of my own blood. 

I still ponder about whose tears were falling from the sky. Clouded judgment and failures laid bare witness for humanity to share in the pain. 

Was it you or I, whose tears poured in great abundance?

 

"Will?" Hannibal quietly asked, eyes wet with concern and buried beneath was the instinct to grovel. Will brushed Hannibal's concern away. Groggy as he sat up and rubbed his hands over his face. The feeling of the bristle beneath his skin a constant comfort with the variation of texture. The rough skin of his palm tingling from the whiskers grown across his jaw and upper lip. 

"Hannibal." Will stated, lips lost in motion with no thoughts to follow behind the name. Hannibal seated back into his arm chair. His fingers curling inwards as a wave of heat passes over his skin. It's boiling below the surface of skin as he watches Hannibal postured below him. There's insanity with this picture. The older man always in control of the world around him. Most certainly always in control of himself. Yet, he was curled in on himself searching for mercy from Will. Will ran a cautious hand through Hannibal's silver strands. Revealing in the softness of each hair that brushed against his knuckles. The shiver that it drew, Hannibal's tense shoulders as he leaned into the touch. His intense gaze lost behind eyelids as tears leaked from the corner of his eyes.

 

The structure of your face is a land of its own. 

Those eyes are lakes. 

Your tears are streams.

Your cheeks are cliffs.

Your lips are the base of the waterfall as they capture the wandering water.

I drowned in your submission, Hannibal.

I was submerged in your remorse. 


End file.
